RyoSaku Drabblesish :
by Kinoshita Reiko
Summary: Just RyoSaku drabbles. Well, -ish because the strict definition of the word DRABBLE does not apply to this. This will be forever In-Progress since I will continue to add drabbles here. Read and enjoy! :
1. So Are You

RyoSaku drabbles. Or not so drabbles, since the strict definition does not apply to this.

**SO ARE YOU**

Sakuno always viewed Ryoma as a perfect person, even though he is sometimes cocky. There came an outing to celebrate their win at a tournament, where all the regulars, the freshmen trio, and the two little cheerleaders were included.

One day in the said outing, everyone was in the pool, swimming, except for Sakuno, who is just there, watching them. Ryoma noticed this, so without letting anyone seeing him, he came to Sakuno's side. She was shocked, being this near to the person she loves. Yes, she loves him, and only realized it until the recent championship.

"Why don't you swim? It's fun." Ryoma said. "I'm fine, R-Ryoma-kun. I-I was j-just thinking about something."Sakuno answered. Ryoma's forehead wrinkled upon hearing this. Weh? "What are you thinking?" he asked.

This is it, Sakuno thought. He already talked to me. It's now or never!

"uhm.. I-I w-was just thi-thinking… i-I think y-you are pe-perfect, Ryoma-kun!" There! She said it! She is now blushing furiously, thinking what will Ryoma tell her, or even think about her.

Then she felt someone lift her face. Next thing she realized, Ryoma-kun is kissing her! OMG! The kiss was long, and they were both enjoying it. After the kiss, Ryoma looked at Sakuno straight to her eyes, and said, sincerely. "So are you, Sakuno. You are the most perfect girl for me and I love you."

**END of first drabble-ish..**

**So, what do you think? Please review! Other drabbles-ish coming soon! Thank you! **


	2. Mosquito Repellent Patch

**Yay! Second drabble! I am glad you guys continue to read this. :D**

**MOSQUITO PATCH**

"Sakuno!" Tomoka is shouting while walking along the hallways of the school and into the classroom. "T-Tomo-chan? I can already hear your voice from the hallway! Nani?" Sakuno is blushing right now, embarrassed because her name was announced all over the place. "Sakuno! I have something cool to show you!" then she showed her friend a small square patch with her name on it. "Look Sakuno! Hora! Hora!" "What is that? It is just a patch with your name on it, Tomo-chan…" Sakuno was puzzled, thinking what is so cool with that patch. "Sakuno! This is a mosquito repellent patch! You just stick it to your clothes then you'll have a protection against mosquitoes even without applying those sticky lotions!" Tomoka excitedly explained. "Okay, so?" Sakuno was still puzzled. "Well, uhm… For me it is cool coz I can personalize it. Do you wanna try it? Let's go to the shop later!" "Sure."

Little did they know, a sleeping figure is listening. "The hell? Mosquito patches?" of course, this is the sleepy Ryoma. Meanwhile, the conversation continued…

"So, Sakuno. What will you put in the patch? I bet you'll put the name of your crush! That will surely be Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said, starry-eyed. "Tomo-chan! He might hear you!" But Sakuno was relieved when she saw Ryoma in a sleeping position.

In Ryoma's mind… "Hmm.. My name? Interesting.. "

Next morning, Sakuno already had the mosquito patch she and Tomoka bought and personalized. She was looking at it when she suddenly noticed someone behind her. "Ryoma-kun! (OMG! He probably saw his name!)" "May I borrow that?" he asked. "A-Ano.. I-I… (No! He can't! or else he would probably ask why his name is written on it!)" But while panicking in her mind, Ryoma already snatched the patch from her hands. "Gi-Give it back, Ryoma-kun!" "Hmmm… R-Y-O-M-A"

Sakuno blushed then tears came to her eyes. Ryoma panicked. "He-Hey, don't cry. I was just joking." They were in the rooftop, Sakuno ran after Ryoma all the way to that place just to get the mosquito patch. To hush her, Ryoma hugged Sakuno. She finally stopped sobbing, then again, patiently, she asked for the patch. "I'll give it to you later, but listen to me first." Ryoma said. "O-Okay"

"I'll just tell you one thing: you don't need a mosquito repellent patch, Sakuno. I'll protect you from anything that can harm you. Now here's your mosquito patch." Ryoma handed her a patch, same color and size, but now it says: I LOVE YOU SAKUNO.

**End.**

**Hey guys. Sorry for that.. :] I actually got the idea when my sister asked me what are the sticky patches I wear every day. When I told her that they are mosquito patches, she all like, OMG! That is so cool!**

**Haha.. Please review. And thanks, LunaxXmoongoddessXx.. You inspire me. Haha..**

**And ya, this is kinda long, does not fit the word DRABBLE/**


	3. Best Friends

Ryoma and Sakuno grew up together, always there for each other.

**Best Friends**

**By Mikeima Reiko**

We are the best of friends

We treat each other as siblings

We grew up together

I feel just like the way you feel

Yes, it's true

We are the best of friends

We are the best of friends

When I lost my mom, you were beside me

When you lost your dad, I comforted you

I know just how you feel

Yes, I know

We are the best of friends

We are the best of friends

But everything changed that day

We both learned deep and well-kept secrets

I never thought you would keep it from me

You never thought I would keep it from you

Yes, we think alike

'Coz we are the best of friends

We are the best of friends

Or not

Would it still be that way

After everything that happened that day

I really don't know the answer

Are we still the best of friends?

Knowing that we love each other?

Yes, we are the best of friends

But after that day

We also became the best lovers

**YOSH! Finally, I was able to update! Yey! Too many school work, I wanna die.. Hehehe.. Wish me good luck in my studies! **


	4. Lesson!

**I do not own PoT.. So sad.. :'(**

**LESSONS**

Ryoma opened his locker only to find a small piece of paper falling.. :o

**Ryoma POV**

Dafudge? What is this? My locker's not a trash bin, for God's sake! Ooops.. Something's written on it! Let me read…

_LESSON NUMBER ONE: If you really care for someone, their small mishaps will never change your feelings; the mind may get angry but the heart still cares._

Whuuttt? I better not mind it. Probably some troll students..

**End POV**

Later that day, after practice, Coach Ryuuzaki asked Ryoma to walk Sakuno home. While walking, Ryoma suddenly remembers the note in his locker, so he decided to ask for Sakuno's opinion. "Sakuno, how can you tell if you really care for someone in a special way?" Sakuno was shocked, hearing him talk to her the first time this week. She smiled to herself, and then said, jokingly, "Ryoma-kun! You're in love, ne?" Hearing no answer, she immediately apologized, saying, "Gomenasai Ryoma-kun! I shouldn't have asked…" No answer. Then awkward silence followed, until they reached her house. "are you sure you are okay alone?" Ryoma asked. Skuno felt great hearing this, that he still cares even she offended him a while ago. "It's okay. I am sorry about a while ago, Ryoma-kun" "it's okay" Ryoma answered, and then lowered his cap. "Ja ne!" they both said.

**YAY! Hahaha,,,, **

**I know it sucks and really has no plot. It is nonsense.. Hehe.. Sorry.. :**


	5. I Love You

**I don't own POT.. =)**

**I Love You**

**By Mikeima Reiko**

I love you

Don't you know?

I'm waiting for you

Didn't you noticed?

We were together that time

Talking, laughing, crying to each other

Then she came

And suddenly you're gone

But still, I'm here

I'm waiting for you

Patiently, painfully, sometimes doubtingly

But I won't quit if it's for you

One day, you came to me, crying

What happened?

I thought you were happy?

But she left you alone

In the dark, hanging by a thread

Oh come on, stop crying

You said we were friends, right?

So I'll be you friend

You need a sister?

I'm here

I can be anyone if it's for you

I will do anything for you

Comfort you, laugh with you, cry with you

Love you

It came the time

You said you love me

As a friend? Not just that

Was it because she left you?

So that you could forget her?

You said you love me

Because I am myself

You said you didn't know

I'm the one you were looking for

Suddenly, tears fell

Yes, how can you be so blind?

I have been here the whole time

How can you be so blind?

You hugged me

You kissed me

I felt all the pain fade away

Happiness rushed in

Suddenly, there was no other Her

No other Him

Suddenly, there was just me and you

I love you

Don't you know?

I'm waiting for you

Didn't you notice?

Of course you know

Of course you noticed

That's why we're here

Together

So yeah! It's been a month! Super occupied with school work and all… =) Thanks God it's summer.. Gotta go back to Japan! =) Mwamwa guys! Thanks so much for reading! =)


End file.
